The World
The South The South is the Most Populous, Rich, and Cultured Park of the Esterlands, known for it's Population, Warcraft, and Kings. The Main Power is the Castellan Empire, it's also the homeland of the empire. The Castellan Empire Operates out of Yorkland or more commonly known as Yorktown, Yorktown is the largest city in the Esterlands and one of the biggest only beaten by the mysterious Naga Kingdoms from past the western walls. Yorkland is one of the richest cities and produces a large varitey of goods for every industry, Yorktown also holds the Mage Guild of the Greywater, the largest guild hall in any city. Yorktown also holds the grand markets near the Grand Docks which brings in goods from all across the world. and Finally the Yorklands holds the Palace of Castellan which is the 2nd biggest building in the world just behind the Hall of the Giant King by a few metres. The Twins is two massive forts connected by the Grey Bridge which is the longest and largest bridge in the world. The Twins is also a trade centre because it connects the region known as the Thumb and the Finger. it was originally built to keep an Elvish fleet from escaping and aiding the invading army, you would have to have two large armies to take over the Twins and because of that it is one of the most impenetrable fortresses around. Exeter is one of the Original Cities from the south and home to many famous generals and admirals because of it's strong military tradition. it held agaisnt the Iron Kings army for 7 Months before being relieved, in that time only 20 of the 5000 guards lost their lives to the Iron King. The Great Cathedral of the Light is the number one warship center of the Esterlands and it's home to the statues of the 5 Divines (even though there are 7), and is home to the Grand Priest of the Divines who act out their commands without falter. The 2nd Power in the region is the Iron King is, while not independnt i'm counting them as a power. The Iron King operates out of the Iron Fortress this massive fortress that is ontop of a mountain, it's said that if you were to stand on the tip of the fortress, you could see the otherside of the Western Walls. The Iron Fortress is also on one of the tallest mountains in the world and requires the Gold lift to get to it. The Iron Fortress was sacked at the end of the Rebellion by Lesmanus the Golden Dread, also known as the Empires dragon who burned the place to the ground while the Castellan Empire used it's sorcerers to create portals to the top which sent thousands of men to the top of the mountain at once. The Iron King also owns the Dreadfort which is actually a Town populated by Tieflings, fun fact the Iron King is also a tiefling. The final power in the south is the Minor town of Kressnurr, a town run by Orcs who in the past would raid the south and the vale, they now get trade from the Naga kingdoms and the Vale. Mostly unremarkable.